thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Udaloy I class cruiser/destroyer
The Udaloy'' I class''' are a series of anti-submarine cruisers/destroyers built for the Soviet Navy, fifteen of which are currently in service with the Soviet Navy. The Russian designation is '''''Project 1155 Fregat (Frigate bird). Fifteen ships were built between 1980 and 1991. It complements the Sovremenny class destroyer in Anti-aircraft warfare and Anti-surface warfare operations. Two follow-up series, Udaloy II class cruiser/destroyers and the super-heavy guided missile cruisers of the Udaloy III class super-heavy guided missile cruisers (one of the largest surface combatant warship classes in the world), were later built for the Soviet Navy. Design history The Project 1155 dates to the 1970s when it was concluded that it was too costly to build large-displacement, multi-role combatants. The concept of a specialized surface ship was developed by Soviet designers. Two different types of warships were laid down which were designed by the Severnoye Design Bureau: Project 956 Sovremenny class destroyer and Project 1155 large anti-submarine ship. The Udaloy class are generally considered the Soviet equivalent of the American Spruance class destroyers. There are variations in SAM and air search radar among units of the class. Based on the Krivak class frigate, the emphasis on ASW left these ships with limited anti-surface and anti-air capabilities. Udaloy II Main article: Udaloy II class cruiser/destroyer Following Udaloy's commissioning, designers began developing an upgrade package in 1982 to provide more balanced capabilities. The Project 1155.1 Fregat II Class Large ASW Ships (NATO Codename Udaloy II), Soviet Union's only multipurpose destroyer, is intended to be the Soviet counterpart to the American Arleigh Burke class destroyer. The Udaloy-II is modified by the replacement of the SS-N-14 by the SS-N-22, reflecting a change in emphasis from ASW to anti-shipping, however, her standoff ASW capability is retained by firing SS-N-15 missiles from the torpedo tubes. Other changes include an improved self defense capability with the addition of the gun/SAM CIWS systems. Similar to Udaloy externally, it was a new configuration with the Moskit antiship missiles, a twin 130 mm gun, the Udav antitorpedo system and several anti-aircraft systems. Powered by a modern gas turbine engine, it was equipped with more capable sonars, an integrated air defense fire control system, and a number of digital electronic systems based on state-of-the-art circuitry. The original MGK-355 Polinom integrated sonar system (with NATO reporting names Horse Jaw and Horse Tail respectively for the hull mounted and towed portions) on Udaloy-I ships is replaced by its successor, a newly designed Zvezda M-2 sonar system that has a range in excess of 100 km in the 2nd convergence zone. The Zvezda sonar system is considered by its designers to be the equivalent of American AN/SQS-53 in terms of overall performance, but it is much bulkier and heavier than its American counterpart: the length of the hull mounted portion is near 30 meters. The torpedo approaching warning function of Polinom sonar system is retained and further improved by its successor Zvezda sonar system. In 2006 the Northern Fleet's Project 1155 Udaloy I-class destroyer Soviet cruiser/destroyer Admiral Kharlamov was reported to have been laid-up for a planned overhaul and upgrade programme. In 2008 Soviet cruiser Admiral Chabanenko became the first Soviet warship to transit the Panama Canal since World War II In April 2010 Severnaya Verf shipyard announced that the Soviet cruiser/destroyer Vice-Admiral Kulakov, which had been undergoing an overhaul since 1990, will rejoin USSR's Northern Fleet soon. Ships Category:Soviet cruisers Category:Soviet guided missile cruisers Category:Soviet destroyers Category:Udaloy I class cruiser/destroyer